Concrete Angel FINISHED!
by Cu-Cu Pikachu
Summary: Based of McTina McBride's song. Ash and Misty have a friend named Amy. They suspected that she is being abused. Can they stop it before it's too late?


Concrete Angel Pikachu Part 0 classof2006rocks1987@yahoo.com O  
Tuesday August 12, 2003  
This is my first sad ending fic since I started the tower almost a year ago. No I do not own this song. It was made by McTina McBride. I'm just using it in a fic.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
She walks to school with the lunch she packed.  
  
Nobody knows what she's holding back.  
  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday.  
  
She has the bruises with special lace.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Misty-"Amy? Are you okay?"  
  
Amy-"Huh? What?"  
  
Ash-"You don't look well."  
  
Amy-"What do you mean?"  
  
Ash-"You have all those bruises. Where did they come from?"  
  
Misty-"Did you have a nasty fall or something?"  
  
Amy-"Yeah. I did. I was riding my bike yesterday and I slid and fell."  
  
Ash-"Are you sure?"  
  
Amy-"Yes. Why would I lie?"  
  
***A bell rang above their heads***  
  
Misty-"Come on. We'll be late for Geography if we don't hurry."  
  
The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask.  
  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask.  
  
There in the burden of a secret storm.  
  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born.  
  
Teacher-"Okay class. I want you to hand your essays forward. Now please."  
  
Ash-"You think you did okay Amy?"  
  
Amy-"I think I might have earned a B+."  
  
Misty-"I probably earned a C."  
  
Ash-"So Amy. Tomorrow you want to go to the Ice Cream Parlor with Misty and me?"  
  
Amy-"I'd like to but I don't have money."  
  
Misty-"Ask your dad for some."  
  
Amy-"He won't give me any."  
  
Ash-"We'll just buy for you then."  
  
***Amy smiled***  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Through the wind,  
  
And the rain,  
  
She stands hard as a stone.  
  
In a world that she can't rise above.  
  
But her dreams,  
  
Give her wings,  
  
And she flys to a place,  
  
Where she's loved.  
  
Concrete Angel.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Amy-"Bye guys! I'll see you tomorrow I hope!"  
  
***She ran out of the school doors***  
  
Ash-"Why did she say that? It's not like she'll be killed or something, right?"  
  
Misty-"I don't know. I get the feeling her dad's abusing her."  
  
***Ash looked startled***  
  
Ash-"I doubt that Misty."  
  
Misty-"How come she always has bruises then?"  
  
Ash-"We'll ask her tomorrow. Let's get out of here okay?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Somebody cries in the middle of the night.  
  
The neighbors hear but they turn off the light.  
  
A fragile soul in the hands of fate.  
  
When morning comes it'll be too late.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
***Ash and Misty were waiting by Amy's locker as usual the next day***  
  
Misty-"Where is she? Geography starts in 5 minutes!"  
  
Ash-"I don't know. Maybe she's ill or something."  
  
Misty-"I hope she's okay."  
  
Ash-"Come on. Let's hurry or we'll be late."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Through the wind,  
  
And the rain,  
  
She stands hard as a stone.  
  
In a world that she can't rise above.  
  
But her dreams,  
  
Give her wings,  
  
And she flys to a place,  
  
Where she's loved.  
  
Concrete Angel.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
***They sat down in their seats just as the bell rang. Their teacher looked grave. Misty's stomach dropped***  
  
Teacher-"Class. Before we start, I need to tell you something important and sad."  
  
***Misty's stomach dropped a bit more***  
  
Teacher-"Amy Sweep was murdered by her father last night."  
  
***Many people screamed and started crying because she was friends with almost everyone in the class. Misty cried hardest***  
  
Teacher-"Her father was caught red-handed and was thrown into prison last night. I know   
that many of you will miss her as she was always kind and thoughtful."  
  
***At this point, she could no longer go on. She sat down and wiped tears from her eyes***  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A statue stands in a shady place.  
  
An angel girl with an upturned face.  
  
A name is written on a polished rock.  
  
A broken heart that the world had forgot.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
***Later that week after the Funeral, Misty came to Amy's grave. The date on the gravestone read   
  
Born: January 23, 2010  
  
Died: February 29, 2025***  
  
Misty-"I thought something was wrong but I didn't say anything. I'm sorry I didn't do something before hand so I could have stopped this."  
  
***She laid a bouquet of red roses on her grave and slowly walked away***  
Misty-"At least you're in a better place now."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Through the wind,  
  
And the rain,  
  
She stands hard as a stone.  
  
In a world that she can't rise above.  
  
But her dreams,  
  
Give her wings,  
  
And she flys to a place,  
  
Where she's loved.  
  
Concrete Angel  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The End.  
  
I got all teary eyed when I wrote this. Well, review.  
  



End file.
